Letter to Yama
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Taichi writes a letter to Yamato before he leaves Japan. Side story #1 to my original story, Compromised. You do not have to read Compromised to understand it but I suggest it :D Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


Letter to Yama

_Hey Yama. Surprised? Well of course you are, you don't get gifts like this everyday. If you did then I probably wouldn't have done this. Now before you think this is some joke by a random person and end up throwing away this letter and everything that came with it, I need you to know that it's not...it's from me...Taichi._

* * *

"Izzy...I don't know what to do."

"We talked about this already Tai, just do what your heart tells you. I suggest an email though."

That Izzy with his computers. He never fails to bring it into every situation. But...maybe I should take his advice just this once...I did say that I didn't want to say any of this in person...it would be to embarrassing, plus who knows what kind of reaction I would get. Maybe he wont believe me...or worse what if he hates me and thinks I'm disgusting for having such feelings...

"This is stupid Izzy I can't do it." I take this time to bury my head in my pillows instead of trying to rip my hair out. For weeks I've been trying to formulate a plan with Izzy's help to try and tell my best friend Yamato how I feel but...I'm not having any luck what so ever.

Izzy sighs at my behavior. "Tai you just need to calm down and think straight. What do you think Yamato would like?"

"I don't know...something original." Yama's just that difficult. He knows I lack originally!

"You could write him a letter."

My eyes widen a bit as I look at the entrance to my bedroom. My sister is standing there, smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world while I'm about to- "A letter?"

"Yeah! It's original for someone like you." I decide to ignore the obvious insult and push everyone out of my room, with little resistance from Izzy since he was still typing on his computer. I tossed it to him, shut my door and locked it tight. I need complete concentration. All focus must be on the task at hand. I had a life changing letter to write with minimal time. We're moving the day after tomorrow after all.

* * *

_I know you're most likely wondering why the hell I would go to all this trouble just to write you a silly letter but...this letter means just as much to me as you do. You're my best friend and the keeper of a vital organ in my body...that sounds weird doesn't it? Oh well. I didn't want to completely spell it out for you just yet so be patient Blondie._

* * *

Ugh! This is maddening! I finally finish the letter and then I just /have/ to say that it wasn't good enough!

I'm currently at the mall...looking for something to go along with my letter. So far I've got a red box and two silk ribbons. One red the other white. If I knew that telling Yamato how I felt would cost me my life savings I wouldn't have done it!...No. That's a lie. I definitely would have done it. Anything for him.

"Are you sure this is the one you want sir?"

I look up at the store clerk and nod as she finishes placing the red diamond ring I just bought on a silver chain necklace that I purchased along with it.

"Thank you for shopping with us today! Ah! I almost forgot!" She turns around to pull a...bear from the shelf? "Each customer that makes an expense purchase gets one of these little guys!"

"Um...why?" I'm curious. Can't help it. But all she does is smile like she's heard this a million times.

"Because anyone that would pay so much for jewelry must be giving it to someone special. Just think of this as another give for them to snuggle with."

Well...at least I know what to do with the red ribbon now.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoy the gifts and really do take this letter seriously because I mean it with all my heart. I love you Yamato Ishida. I have since I met you. There is no one I would rather spend my life with then you. I know you may be thinking that I'm crazy and just saying this but it's true. I know I'm young but I've never been so sure of anything in my life._

* * *

I sigh softly as I stand in front of the Ishida residence. We're leaving in 5 minutes for Russia. I had to beg my dad to let me take this over here before we left. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I let my heart out and wasn't able to give it to the person that it's meant for. Giving Kuryami-san ((the little white bear)) one last hug and telling him to make sure he takes care of Yamato, I set him on top of the red box that contains all of the gifts, fix his ribbon and walk off, hoping for the acceptance that I was to afraid to see up close.

* * *

_I know you were probably really mad that I left without saying goodbye but trust me...I wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not to you or anyone else. But they still got the hugs and emotional words from me. I'm sorry that you weren't apart of that but think of this as my 'see you later' because there's no way I could ever be able to live my life without you. No matter what it takes I'm coming back to you even if those words don't fall from your lips. I'll be strong enough to say them to you when I see you again. I have to be. I love you Yama. Please accept the promise ring that rests on the silver chain. I promise you that I will never hurt you, never lie to you, I will _always_ defend you with my life, and I promise you my forever because you have always been my today. You're my sunshine. Please shine like the stars in my absence. The red diamond symbolizes the burning of every star in the sky and my heart that you stole so easily from my grasp. I love you. I will be back soon my love. Wait for me._

_P.S., Maybe when I get back we can make some babies~ No I'm just kidding Yama...maybe. Haha Love you~~_

* * *

**Thank you very much to everyone that read this! I strongly encourage all of you to read my story Compromised. It is the original story while this one is a side story that goes along with something that is started in Chapter 4. There will most likely be 3 more side stories for it...I really have to stop brain storming while I'm taking a shower. **


End file.
